


Her Smile/ His Scowl

by Shortsandramblings



Series: Ramdom Shorts (...and Ramblings) [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s her smile that first catches him off guard and makes him truly notice her.<br/>It’s his scowl that makes her extra careful in preparing his order just right that first time he comes to the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It’s her smile that first catches him off guard and makes him truly notice her. (- Of course he can’t help but also notice the long auburn hair, the bright blue eyes and the tempting figure hidden underneath the employee uniform as well.)

_It’s his scowl that makes her extra careful in preparing his order just right (with all the dictated personal specifications) that first time he comes into the coffee shop. It also makes her take notice of the rest of him: his tall, broad frame covered by expensive looking suits and sharp ties (- nothing like the athletic pants and graphic-print t-shirt the uni guys wear), the thick dark hair. (- And of course those mesmerising dark blue eyes)._

 

-

 

It’s her smile which catches him off guard the most as that it seems to be an actually genuine one; not like the ones her colleagues are just giving as a generic smile to another customer. Definitely not like those Robert’s wife plasters on her face every time she meets anyone other than her on family (- younger brother excluded, of course).

_It’s his scowl that later reminds her of the parties at one of her father’s friend house that they would go to when she was still a child and the sombre brother who never said much. (- And also reminds her of the only smiles she ever notice him actually show; the ones directed at his daughter.)_

 

-

 

It’s the memory of her smile that makes him come back the next day (and the one after) to the one-off coffee shop instead of the coffee chain brand a few steps closer to his office. (Even if it is another ten minutes walk away and he always has so much work to do once he does reach his desk).

_It’s his scowl that makes the rest of her morning shift worth it. (Even the hectic eight a clock rush.)_

 

-

 

He swears sometimes her cheeks redden and her smile widens the slightest amount by the time he reaches the counter. (- It definitely seems brighter as the days go by.)

_She swears his scowl softens by the time he gives her his order. (- It definitely seems to diminish as the weeks progress.)_

 

-

 

He wonders if she would be smiling if she knew what he was imagining as ways to make her smile even brighter. (- Probably not.)

_She wonders what would merit a smile; what **she** could do to receive one of those exceptionally rare smiles. (- The ideas that come next make her blush.)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was the non-existence of his best-friend’s scowl at the start of the day that first had Davos intrigued. - He wondered if his friend was finally ‘getting some’ years after his divorce. – If only that also meant that they didn’t have to start so early.

_It was her best friend’s excited look, even jumpiness, that didn’t have Margery fooled one bit at the start of each work day. – No one was that excited about working a crap job in a coffee shop._

 

-

 

It was one Thursday morning, when they had started work at the office earlier than the usual eight o’clock, when he caught on his friend’s over insistence that _he_ should be the one to get their coffees, using as an excuse that Davos would either go to the wrong place or would not give his order exactly right. – Davos gave himself a mental note to think on the whole exchange later.

_It was a gloomy Monday (- no one in their right mind likes Mondays, especially not ones with grey’s skies over head with chance of thunder- ) that Margery noticed not only her friend’s constant ‘perkiness’ but that her maddening smile grew even brighter when a certain tall dark haired man gave her his order. – Interesting._

 

-

 

The near beheading Davos got the next day when he suggested his friend that Mrs Cressen could make his usual – very specific - cup of coffee, or even that his friend could use the office machine and make his own cup, if his PA was not around, confirmed that there was in fact something special about the coffee his friend drank first thing in the morning... or at least where it came from.

_The near ‘spilling’ of the tall dark man’s coffee fiasco the next day only confirmed her friend’s interest in one of her regular customers. (- Margery had only ‘accidentally’ bumped into her friend as she was making that particular coffee, there was no need to bite her head off.)_

 

-

 

Davos tested his theory by joining his friend once of his early morning coffee round. – The result: he had never seen his friend so polite, even _courteous_ , with anyone (to the point where it could have been considered Stannis’ version of flirting) nor had Davos never seen his friend _not_ scowl (basically definition of a smile in Stannis World) other than for his daughter.

_Margery tested her theory, the next day, when she suggested she do the next coffee, when she noticed the mystery customer would be the next one. – Her friend’s ‘aggressiveness’ (- which was only actually Sansa politely protesting that she would be ‘happy to do it’, but in Sansa Town actually meant: ‘Back off bitch, he’s mine’) confirmed everything._

 

-

 

The second test was when Davos suggested to his friend that he should maybe start going on dates again and had suggested off-handily that the ‘ _cute red-head barista’_ seemed interested. – The incomprehensible blabber and then scowl that came from his friend only brought a further resolve to Davos.

_The second part was not really a test but a suggestion: ‘why not talk to the man she is constantly ogling every morning’. – Her friend’s first blush and the not at all convincing ‘I don’t know what you are talking about’ face only made Margery even more determined._

 

-

 

The third part of Davos’ plan was to ‘accidentally’ break the office coffee machine and making sure they used a certain coffee shop as the week’s coffee supplier until a new machine was ordered and arrived (which surprisingly took longer than normal).

_The third part of Margery’s plan came as a miracle from the gods, as if they were conspiring with her. She made sure Sansa was the one to supervise the weekly deliveries to the Baratheon Industries offices, and be the one to personally deliver to the top-executive (-who could blame her for getting to know her customers more thoroughly)._

 

-

 

Davos tried not to smile or seem too interested when his friend explained a week later that he would be leaving early that Friday.

_Margery tried to feign disinterest when her friend asked if she could leave early from her Friday afternoon shift._

 

-

 

A week later, Davos couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed his friend actually smiling and when he commented on it, the other man scowled at him.

_A week later, Margery couldn’t help but smile when Sansa moaned as to why they needed to be at the coffee place so early on a Monday morning - as it was the typical reaction one should have to a gloomy Monday._

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034018) by [Shortsandramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings)




End file.
